Immortalized
by ForeverEnshrined
Summary: Arielle becomes endangered when the whole town finds out who or what she really is, a vampire. Now Joel, a scrawny outcast, must protect her, but will he sacrifice everything in his path for her safety, even his? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I woke up at 5am because my back was killing me and wrote this all cause I couldn't fall asleep. Reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy(:**

**Arielle's POV**

Great, the first day of high school, where seniors become snobby and freshmen will do almost anything to fit in.

I manage to get to school earlier as I watch the many people past by. If you didn't have a clique or group, you're a complete loner. An example? That would be _me_. Instant popularity would be the result if you were a cheerleader, jock, or extremely lucky.

I continued to examine the freshmen and how much everyone else changed over the year. I like to examine people. Their human nature and instincts are very different already, aside from their personality. Most humans don't even bother to study their own kind.

A lot of people have cleared the building and proceeded inside, so I guess I'm the last one.

As I got up, I heard a faint snore. Is my mind playing tricks on me?

"What the hell?" I shouted a little too loud.

Suddenly a red head, came into my view and mumbled, "Go away, mom. I'm freakin' sleeping here."

A giggled escaped my lips. I poked his face and examined the many craters or freckles and dimples left on the guy before I advance onto another year of high school.

**Joel's POV**

My eyes opened slowly. I must have skipped homeroom. I checked my watch.

Suddenly, I went into panic mode. It was 11:45am, almost lunch. I must've missed at least four classes. I checked my schedule to see I missed my favorite subject , gym.

I ran into the high school and into the café. I paused when I saw how everything was so…_organized._ I saw a table for jocks, a table for the chess club, and even a table for people interested in death.

I scanned the room, but failed to see the closest thing to an empty table, was of a blonde girl sitting alone poking at her lunch.

Great, now I will have to make small talk if I didn't want to seem rude. I stepped close enough to examine her.

_She _was a loner? Shouldn't a tan skinny blondie be a cheerleader? I shook my head of these thoughts as I realized she was eyeing me curiously.

I began walking towards her out of instinct as our eyes locked. And in a second, I was sitting down beside her.

"You're sleepyhead, correct?"

"Yeah, -uh I guess I am." I eyed her suspiciously. How did she know? "Do I – uh know y-you?" I stuttered. Why was I stuttering?

"I saw you sleeping, poked your face, and left for class." She simply stated.

I became infuriated. "Well, why didn't you at least, oh I don't know, maybe WAKE ME UP?" I yelled.

By now, many people were staring. She remained calm. "You told me not to. I guess you were sleep talking? Well, I wouldn't like anyone disturbing my sleep, would I?" She said in a low voice which hinted that I should keep my voice down.

I sighed in defeat giving her the satisfaction of winning.

"Rough morning?" She checked her watch. "Or afternoon." She chuckled.

I continued poking at the vegetables and ate them unwillingly. Time flew by as I thought of the smarter remarks I should've said.

As I stood up, she grabbed my shoulder sending an ecstatic shock flowing through me. Not letting go, she asked me what my next class was.

And thus began the stuttering. "Um, -uh English." I hated the effect she had on me; it made me feel – _weak._

She looked like she was thinking furiously about something. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Then she let go of my shoulder and left.

**Arielle's POV**

This guy confused me. Nobody sits with me at lunch let alone _talk_ to me! For god's sake, what is up with that boy?

I walked into the guidance office.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Riley

"I'd like to transfer to a different class."

"Which one?" she said as she began to get the paperwork.

I took a breath.

"English."

**Well, do you like it? If this story sparks in interest towards you, please put it on your story alerts. As said before, reviews with be greatly appreciated. Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm texting the scrawny outcast at the moment. Yeah, the main characters are based on two of my best friends. No, they're not disgusted by this because they are actually in a relationship. Reviews would be appreciated! Enjoy(:**

**Joel's POV**

I become paranoid. Just ten minutes till class finally ended.

Don't get me wrong, I love English. It's just the teacher.

She's yapping on about the definition of a noun. What are we? Second graders? I scoffed.

Just then, the teacher stopped talking. Thank god! I thought she would never shut her mouth which surprised me but not as much as blondie. She walked into my class with what seemed to be a class transfer sheet.

Wait a minute. Did she transfer to English because of _me?_

**Arielle's POV**

I awkwardly walked in as everyone's beady little eyes stared at me. I took out my class transfer sheet and gave it to the teacher.

She quietly nods and gestures me to sit down. Good, I could choose my seat I thought as I sat down next to sleepyhead. The rest of class went by awkwardly after my interruption.

_Tick – tock. Tick – tock. Rrrrring. _Finally! I gathered my book bag and walked out of class. Sleepyhead, however, caught up to me. Ugh, by the looks of it, it seemed he was going to scold be with a dumb lecture.

"Why are you in my English class?" he asked.

"Hi Arielle. How are you? Good, sleepyhead. Thanks for asking." I smirk in satisfaction from the annoyed glare he gave me.

"Hi, " He said rudely which somehow turned into confusion. "Arielle?"

I burst out laughing. Oh right, we never introduced each other formally.

"That's what they call me." I let out a small giggle.

He rolled his eyes. "Your name,"

I crossed my arms. "What about it?"

"It's not a very pretty name." I scoffed. What a, a jerk!

As I opened my mouth to insult him at full force, I was interrupted when he shushed me.

"It's beautiful."

**Joels POV**

Arielle, huh? It's a very beautiful name. I mean it reminds me of my first love. Her name was Ariel, very similar to Arielle, hmmm?

Oh I really miss her. I knew her, but something happened, and she left…without her telling me I loved her.

Oh no, I can't possibly start tearing up now. Not in front of _her_.

"Thanks." She said obviously feeling appreciated.

"Don't flatter yourself." I exclaimed.

She glared at me for a moment. "I have French next. How about you?"

I looked at my schedule. "Spanish, but I'll transfer classes."

Oh the look on her face, I could burst out laughing right then. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, bewilderment, happiness, and about all the emotions in the world. Was that even possible?

I had to keep my face straight if I wanted this face to go on for much longer. Or else she would start glaring, and that isn't a face I'd like to see.

"S –sure." She gave a small smile. What a pretty smile. Purely whites, or did I get the expression wrong? Writing, I can do; Idioms, not so much.

**Arielle's POV**

Since when was he interested in me? Since when was _anyone_ interested in me?

Well, what was his name? He looked like a Ned, or Tom! Yeah, that's right! He's a Tom. Well, he sure does look like someone with a short name. Hopefully that statement had to apply. Only one way to find out, ask him.

"You seem very curious about something."

Crap he beat me to it. "Y –your name, I didn't catch it."

"Joel. I know, I know, I look like a Tom and possibly even a Ned. You were thinking that right?" He gave me a questionable expression.

Wow this guy is good. "Is it written on my forehead?"

He laughed. "Nope, but that's what Ariel said when we first met."

I paused. Ariel? Who was she? "Ar –iel?"

"Oh It's nobody. Just an old friend." He said nervously. To break up the awkward silence he created, he said "Well shall I walk you to class?"

"Y –yeah." Really? Again? Stuttering? Wow, I'm an idiot.

**So how was it? Things are most definitely heating up. Once again, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter of Immortalized is coming your way. Sorry, this is only Joel's point of view. No Arielle for this chapter, but there definitely with be one for next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated! Enjoy(:**

**Joel's POV**

I walked into biology to find Arielle there. Surprisingly, I had a boost of happiness. Today, we weren't assigned partners, but we had to figure out what our blood types were.

As soon as Arielle heard that, she turned pale. I didn't think she could get any paler….but she did right when Mr. O' Brian showed us what to do as he set an example on Yolanda, a plastic Barbie.

"May I go to the nurse's office?" Arielle asked and added a gag. Was she faking it?

The teacher nodded while Arielle took her stuff and quickly ran out of the room covering her mouth and nose.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. It was strange. I didn't see her the rest of the day, in fact I didn't see her tomorrow either as we continued blood tests.

Every day, I'd think about her and where she was. I'd think about what she would be doing and what she would be thinking.

She was mysterious; I was curious. Wow, I thought, I'm becoming obsessive over someone because I found out their name is Arielle.

Friday, already and still thinking about her. She's not coming to school. She didn't yesterday, or the day before that. So why would she come now?

I looked at the window gloomily as I heard a thud. Great, someone decided to sit next to me. The only person I looked forward to sitting next to was Arielle.

And that's when I saw her. She set her books on the ground as she plopped down next to me.

"Hello Joel."

"Um, hi. Where were you yesterday? No, where were you this whole entire week?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Japan. Didn't anyone tell you? I went to Japan to get some sushi."

Japan? Now why would she go to Japan _just_ for sushi? "Why?" I asked rudely.

"My –uh cousins are there."

"And you went on a school night because?"

"We didn't want to wait. There was a special event going on."

"What was it? A festival? Or maybe you and your little friends went on a little roller coaster ride!"

"People are starting to stare."

"Do you think I give a crap? I've worried sick about you. Just where were you?" I said as the bell rang.

She began to get her books. Then she mumbled a few words that changed the entire atmosphere.

"At a funeral."

And with that, she left.

**That was short, I know. Sorry, but I'm thinking about writing a new story. It's about Eclare or Eli and Clare from Degrassi. Sort of an Eclare writer's block at the moment. Well, reviews would be appreciated (though I highly doubt anyone will review). I'm in Borders and I forgot to bring my journal which I wrote Chapter 4 in so I can type it into my laptop. Chapter 4 will come out later(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, I uploaded this chapter except it was later due to the fact I forgot to type it up back at home! No internet connection for a few days:( sooo I'm going to have to go to places like Borders or McDonalds for some free Wi-Fi service. Reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy(:**

**Arielle's POV**

I lied. So what?

There was no funeral. There were no cousins. There wasn't even Japan!

Now why did I lie, you ask? First, I needed an excuse for him to shut up.

Secondly, why would I tell him my deepest darkest secret?

I keep worrying about Joel though.

What if he finds out? What will he think? Will he still like me? These questions roam inside my thick-headed skull.

All I did was go hunting for prey. Prey as in meaning humans, and I don't care if I'm a killer. Humans are as well, to pigs and many more farm animals. So why is it so different when I kill a human?

It's just another simple prey and predator theory.

I have many simple theories.

And by all means, the predator should never fall in love with the prey.

**Joel's POV**

She avoided me the rest of the day. Oh and the weekend starts tomorrow. Lucky me.

And I was going to ask her to the freakin' movies!

Why am I just so nosey? She'll never like me now. These thoughts swam around my brain waves.

Throughout the whole day I cursed at myself under my breath.

Ass. Idiot. Douche. Retard. Bastard. Oh please stop me, I could go on forever.

**Once again, another shorty. Usually it would be about 800 words right? And now it's about 300 or so. New Eclare story later. Maybe after chapter 5? Please review (which I know you won't), but it doesn't matter. I'm not one of those "REVIEW ME OF I'LL STOP WRITING THESE STORIES FOREVER AND EVER" people. I hate those kind of people. And if I was one I'd be a HUGE hypocrite. I'm thinking about the title **_**Kiss the Girl**_** (from The Little Mermaid) or one of those Disney songs from old fairytale classics. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Very late at night and I have nothing else better to do so I've decided, why not write Chapter 5. I lied. There is no Eclare story as of now. There might be in the future, but I have writers block and its sort of a big writers block. Instead, there will be a "25 Ways to Annoy a Twilight Character" story. Reviews would be appreciated…anndd enjoy(:**

**Arielle's POV**

Without Joel, the days were slow. Without Joel, my _life_ was slow.

I'm 1,627 years old for crying out loud and _this_ is the slowest day of my life. I'm not very hungry, nor am I going to kill for fun. The blood will dry out anyway.

And then my sister, Patrisha, interrupted my thoughts.

"How about some shopping?" she said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I frowned.

"What's on your mind, baby sis? You'd actually _do _something if you were bored. I mean, you are bored, aren't you?"

"Well yes, I'm bored, but my thoughts are my companions on slow days like these."

She took one glance at me. "Boys will be boys, Arielle."

"W –what? How did you know?" I said emphasizing the "you".

"That look on your face." She took a closer look on my face. "Human isn't he?"

I sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "Humans will be humans, little girl. You need to understand that."

I snorted. "I understand humans perfectly."

"You're so controversial." she said as she started to walk off, then she stopped abruptly. "Remember, by all means, never should the-"

"Predator fall in love with the prey." I finished.

"Good girl." She praised me as she pat my head.

This was going to be a long week.

**Joel's POV**

"What a slow week." I told Marty, my golden retriever. He seemed to be looking at me like "Why?" so I told him all about Arielle and what happened. He seemed very understanding.

"How about a walk, pal?" and to my disappointment he ran away.

I looked at Tiny, my mom's big bulldog.

"How about you?"

His ears perked up. I took that as a yes while I went for the leash.

As I returned, Marty wasn't there.

And that's when the panicking began. "Marty? Where are you? Marty?"

Then my mouth dropped to the floor; the door was wide open.

Marty was gone.

**Arielle's POV**

Thinking about Joel was enough. I decided to take a nap wondering if I could dream about him. Just as I fell asleep, a golden retriever started licking my palm.

"Umm, hi there. Patrisha! Did you get a dog?"

"No, why- WHOA. What is that?"

"A dog."

"Nahh, really?" she said sarcastically. "We should look at the tag. There's a name on it."

"Nahh, really?" I said mocking her words.

She rolled her eyes, as usual. "His name is Marty. I found the address. Here, take my car and drive it there."

"But I can't drive. I don't even have my learning's permit." I protested.

"They won't find out. Just take this." She gave me an orb." You can compel the officer if that happens and we all know you drove the car before…when you were about 211 years old, right?"

I stepped into the Porshe. So ridiculous that I, a 1,627 year old, can't drive yet. I mean, I've driven before, but I'm only "15".

I started chuckling at the thought.

"Okay, so make a right turn onto, Pumpkining Avenue. What a weird name I thought. And then another right turn." I said to myself.

**Joel's POV**

I decided that Marty would come back sooner or later. She was smart, but it's been a long day. I should probably look for her. I grabbed my coat.

Just as I opened the door, I saw a Marty come out of a Porshe.

And to my surprise, Arielle was with her.

**So, I was thinking, if you review any of my stories, I'll review yours. Please don't just say "good" or "okay" cause then I won't get a very good understanding as well as you not getting a review at all. If you want a specific story to be reviewed, inbox me. And this is sort of a review for a review kind of thing. Oh and don't worry, I'm not mercenary(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**2am in the morning. Still awake. Probably going to stay awake. So blame me for typing this earlier. Reviews would be appreciated and I'm still doing the "review for a review" thing I mentioned last chapter. Besides that…enjoy(:**

**Arielle's POV**

I looked up to see Joel standing on the front porch. Was this _his _mutt?

"Um, hi. What are you doing with my –uh dog?"

"He-"

"She." Joel interrupted as I stiffened.

"Okay, _she_ went to my home. Did you send her there or something? Cause I have no idea how she knew where I lived." I said changing my tone as the sentence progressed.

"I don't really know. I was talking about you and about how I was being an ass. Well, I mean I'm a big ass, -no I'm a douche. Hmph, I just-"

"Apology accepted. It's okay. Funerals happen all the time."

He looked at me up and down, not the "I'm checking you out" look or the "undress her clothing x-ray vision". It was like he was studying me…hard.

And then it started to pour, heavily.

"Come inside." He said placing his hand on my back gently pushing me inside his empty house.

I took the dog with me petting her while feeding her Gummy Bears without him knowing.

"So." He said hoping I would continue.

And to his disappointment, I only repeated "So."

We were in an awkward situation where two people are just staring at each other. Then, it was all interrupted by another mutt. Geez, how many of these things are here?

I gave him a confused look nodding my head towards mutt #2.

"Oh that's Tiny."

"Um, no it isn't. It is huge! Y' know."

"Yeah, I know. His name is Tiny."

"Why is he named-"

"I have no idea." He interrupted suddenly which made me laugh.

Then we both were laughing. It's one of those moments where you laugh and the other person laughs and as your laugh dies down, you see that other person laugh and start all over as that person does the same to you. Does that make any sense what-so-ever?

He covered his mouth as I turned away to stop the laughing. Then he asked me a dreadful question in which I'm going to have to lie, again.

"How are you driving a car? You're only 15 as am I."

I thought of the suggestions of lies I could go through. I finally picked one suitable for this situation. One short and easy and would shut him up, hopefully.

"Um, driver's permit?"

"Ahh, I see. But,"

Darn it, he's still talking about the subject.

"we don't get permits till the second semester."

"Um, mine was –uh early?"

"Oh okay." He turned away obviously knowing I was lying.

Great, another awkward silence, which I broke.

"Look, I have to go, but I'll see you Monday!" I said as I started getting up and heading out the door.

"Wait." He exclaimed grabbing my wrist. "Would you like to go to the movies…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"With me?" he finished.

"No."

**Oooooh. Ahhhhh. Haha. I'm more of a sound effects kind of gal. Well I'm leaving a hook right there. I know, I'm so cruel(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little later than 2am. Somewhat sleepy. Well blame me AGAIN for writing another chapter. Yay! So excited! I can write about Joel being all hyperactively happy about their date, because he really was happy. How did I know? Cause I set it up at an amusement park before. Does that count as a date? Tell me in your review that was well thought out(:**

**Joel's POV**

I felt let down. I felt so, so…what's the right word for it. Ah, yes -_rejected_. "Oh. Okay, It's fine."

"If it's a date, yes."

And so my whole world turn right-side up. "Well, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Actually, I think _I'll_ be the one picking you up." she remarked with a smirk shaking the car keys in the air.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, at seven."

"Yes you wil."

"YES! YES! YES!" I said as soon as she left.

"Ya hear that, Marty? I got a date and with Arielle. OH and its all thanks to you." I remembered thinking that she was the one who brought her here in the first place.

I took out five dog treats for Marty.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" I said playfully as I fed her the biscuits.

Boy, I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Arielle's POV**

He asked _me_ to hang out with him –and on a date! I tried to stay as calm and relaxed as I did in his house, but there's no way I can.

"I'm back." Patrisha said making "back" seem to echo on just like her Prada shoes.

"Here's the orb. I didn't need it." I explained while giving it back to her.

"Obviously. You seem, happy."

"What? Am I always so depressing?"

"No, it's not that. It's that you seem a lot more perkier than you did before you left. Did something happen?" she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." I said smiling brightly.

She puffed out a little air which reminded me of the big bad wolf. I was right, she _was_ the big bad wolf.

"So your human "friend" asked you out." She assumed.

"How did ya know?" I said in a western accent.

"I know things. I'm a doctor after all."

"Oh yeah." I muttered.

I forgot she's a therapist.

**Joel's POV**

Sunday, Sunday. Sunday! YES! Today is Sunday, and I've got a movie with Arielle tonight.

I'll wear a black hoodie, my lucky green Beatles shirt, and a pair of jeans. It's not like it's a romantic date of something. It's just a casual date at the movies. I have EVERYTHING planned out perfectly. We're going to see Eclipse. Many girls like that, right?

"What to wear. What to wear." I said under my breath as I looked in my closet.

"A nice pair of denim jeans and just plain sneakers. For the top, maybe a floral tunic with a collar for sure. A brown belt should do the trick to make you seem curvy and a denim jacket if you're cold." My big annoying sister answered as she walked into the room.

I groaned. "You're so nosey, Pat."

"I'm a therapist. That's my job. And don't call me Pat." She growled.

"Okay, –slight pause- Pat." I smirked.

"Just do as I say and you'll impress him. Also, here are the keys and the orb. Who knows what would happen? Don't wreck my Porshe, but then again I can always buy another." She smiled at the thought.

"Ugh."

I began to slide the denim jeans up my feet. I took off my tank top and put the pure white floral tunic on. I neatly folded the collar so I'd look nice. Then, I buckled the belt a little above my waist as I put on my denim jacket which held my orb.

"You can always wear a push-up bra." Patrisha yelled.

Clearly embarrassed, I yelled "Hell, no!"

I went into the Porshe and proceeded to drive to his house.

**Joel's POV**

I slipped on my Tee and jeans along with my hoodie. This should be enough. She should be here any minute. I looked at my Ninja Turtles watch.

And so the door rang.

"Hiya." I said, opening the door.

"Hey."

I stepped outside to see her Porshe and we went inside. I was in the passenger seat.

"So what movie are we seeing?" she asked while starting the car.

"Eclipse." I said in excitement.

**Arielle's POV**

"Oh."

Great, I'm forced to stare at a bunch of fakes for a whole two hours.

No, we don't drink animal blood. No, we don't hate werewolfs. No, we don't have sharp teeth. And no, especially no, we don't sparkle.

"What?" he asked worriedly. "Do you want to see something else? We can always watch Chainsaw Massacre."

I smiled. "That'd be great."

I tried to hide the fact that I'm terribly afraid of chainsaws, and massacres. But I'd do anything for her.

Wait, if I'd do anything for her, doesn't that mean I not only like her but love her?

**I'm wide awake, but I should probably get to bed. This one isn't so full of drama, but the next one will definitely be. Review(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just showered. Review and enjoy(:**

**Arielle's POV**

Joel and I walked into the move theater. I noticed a few other couples coming in. Then I saw a blonde Barbie from my school.

I tugged Joel's shirt. "Isn't that Danielle?" I said pointing at the brunette who has been attacked by a bunch of orange and brown markers.

"Yeah." He muttered as we sat down.

Danielle would usually be on a date with her next victim. Why is she alone?

I mean, I went to the movies with Joel because I like him. I might even love him.

I just hope he won't judge me when, no _if_ he finds out what I am. What's the worst that could happen? Oh wait, I know. He'll never talk to me again. He'll hate me and tell the whole world. Then, I'll be locked up in a jail cell. The cops will realize that I will escape anyway, and kill me. Then, I'll be tested and the vampire race will go out because of me.

I mean, that's the worst of possibilities but still, It could happen.

**Joel's POV**

I jumped at everything a human would jump at, the guy in the mask, the blood, the killing, the suspense, and just about everything else.

But Arielle stayed put. She was calm. When everyone screamed, she stayed there…like a statue, as still as ever.

She wasn't jumpy. She didn't look like she was scared. She looked at the screen with a blank expression.

"I'm going to get some-"

"OMG! Is that you, Joel?" interrupted Danielle.

"Um, yeah." I said uncomfortably.

"I've always been interested in cute guys like you." She said as she scooted closer to me.

**Arielle's POV**

Me? Jealous? Never. But these were one of those exceptions.

I held onto Joel's hand. "He's with _me._" I whispered rudely.

"Are you guys like friends or something?"

I was offended. She thought I was too ugly for Joel to be going on a date with. Why that little-

Joel squeezed my hand gently.

"We're sort of on a d-" he said before her interruption, again.

"Well, is it okay if I hang out with you guys?" She said hooking her arm around Joel's.

As I was about to answer "no" Danielle said ok enthusiastically.

Every once in a while, she would hide her face into Joel's chest when she was scared.

Tired of this, I rudely commented, "Are you, like a baby or something? This is barely scary."

"Are you like jealous of something? Joel obviously likes me better than you. So butt out Barbie." She flipped her hair and leaned towards him even more.

Joel looked uncomfortable. Why wasn't he doing anything?

I gagged in disgust.

"Jealousy." She sang quietly.

Oh that was it. I wasn't going to take this rubbish from _any_ bitch.

I stood up blocking some of the projector's view. To my surprise, no one cared. They looked at what I was going to do. It's been quite a scene, anyway.

"You cocky little bitch."

Her eyes widened.

"You've been nothing _but_ a cocky little bitch. Can't you tell he doesn't feel anything for you?"

"Then why doesn't he say something?" she argued.

I scoffed. "Maybe because he's nice and thoughtful. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He has manners, something you clearly need to work on."

I knew I was getting to her. Especially by the way she adjusted her posture every two seconds.

"I don't care if he does. I love him and he's mine. She bent down and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"No he doesn't. Right, Joel?"

He continued staring at the screen as if nothing happened.

I looked at him. "Joel?"

"You see? He loves me and not _you_." Oh no, she was getting to me. And Joel acting like we didn't exist wasn't helping.

As I was about to punch her, a guy in a uniform with a flashlight came over, probably someone who works here.

"We heard some complaints from this theater."

I scoffed. No one was complaining. They were enjoying the high school drama more than the massacre.

"Please leave the theater." He said.

"What?" I said shocked "But she started it."

Wow must I have sounded like a child.

"And I'm ending it. Please leave the theater."

**Joel's POV**

Arielle took one last look at me, disappointed. I felt guilty.

"Gladly."

And so she stormed off.

**Oh snap! Someone pissed Arielle off, and that's not a good thing. Joel, DO SOMETHING DAMN IT! Well, I have total control to that, but this scene leads to one even more exciting(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight. Waiting till 12pm where the at&t guy comes to set up the wi-fi. Then, I can finally post these on the site. Sexy, Naught, Bitchy, Me. Hahaha, that song is stuck in my head. I'm thinking about how that song might make Rosalie want to bite your head off if you play it to her. This story –eh. Sort of short, I guess, but LOTS of DRAMA(:**

**Arielle's POV**

Why didn't he do anything?

**Joel's POV**

I was sitting down on my porch wondering what happened. I liked Arielle, no I like Arielle.

I _don't_ like Danielle.

She disgusted me, so why didn't I do anything. It was as if I was in her spell, and I couldn't get out.

I remembered hearing the voices of them fighting over me. I tried to speak, but, I couldn't.

Now the question is, why?

**Arielle's POV**

I was completely embarrassed and all he did was stay there ignoring my existence. I sighed as I remembered the science project I had to do for tomorrow, and I haven't even started! Could this day get any worse?

"Is she a witch or wizard?"

"Huh?" I asked looking at my sister.

"I said, Is she a witch or wizard?" she repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the girl that seduced Joel or whatever at the movies. From the looks of it something happened, and it's not good. "

Wow, my sister was good.

"I don't know, but she had a slightly powerful smell. It was both disgusting and sweet. I guess she smelled but put perfume on or something." I said.

"That's the one." She said disgusted." My ex – best friend was one. Remember Penny?"

"Yeah. You guys were like, best friends. And then you two sort of just broke off."

She sighed. "Well she _was_ my best friend until I found out she was using me to make her more beautiful after collecting a piece of my beauty. They do that, you know."

"Well, what is she?" I asked eyes filled with curiosity.

"She's a witch."

**Oh snap times two! I can't believe she's a witch, but this will lead into another important plot, that's in the summary. But I'm not gonna tell you which one, even if it's pretty obvious. Pocketful of Sunshine(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**11am, but I thought I should write this before I go to sleep. Good idea, eh? Hahaha(:**

**Joel's POV**

I thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. Maybe I should go to Arielle's house. It might be a big difference. I could give her roses and chocolates. Any girl would like that.

Except Arielle isn't like _any_ other girl. She's different. She hates Eclipse. I should've gotten the hint. I guess I'll bring her McDonalds and a DVD. A Walk to Remember should work well. Romantic, and I actually like it.

Now, just how am I going to get there?

Oh yes, walking. Stupid no-early-learning-permit-like=Arielle.

**Arielle's POV**

Speechless. Just speechless. A witch? No way! So that meant she knew what I was, and she clearly didn't think I knew what she was.

But now I do, and I have stop Joel from falling into her trap.

"How do you kill a witch?"

"Young grasshopper," she said "Out of all things to stop her you think death?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"You must really love this boy."

"Nahh, really?" I said as she gave me a look. "Wow this whole time and you haven't figured THAT out? You're losing it." I smirked.

"Shut up! Do you want me to help or not?"

"Yes, most definitely yes."

"Well, the easiest way is to pour holy water on her."

"That's it?"

"Sort of, that'll just burn her skin and she won't come out of the house or let anyone see her until the burn mark is gone."

"Well, that should do for now. Burn marks take longer to come completely off, right?"

"Well, duh!"

"Well duh!" I mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Good luck."

Good luck, huh? Well I sure needed luck. From what I'm looking at, my luck isn't so good.

And just then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door without peeking through the window this time, knowing it was Joel. I sensed it. He gave off a happy hyper vibe. Outgoing, you could say.

Even though I hated this vibe, there was just something about Joel that was different. He wasn't the preppy outgoing vibe. Just the outgoing vibe suits him.

And if you love someone, don't you know the feeling you get when you're around them, even if they aren't in your sight?

**Joel's POV**

"Um, hi." I said waving two McDonalds kid's meal (I was low on money) and the DVD.

She giggled. "Kid's meal? Really? I thought you were the guy who would give me dozen roses and a box full of chocolates."

And so my smile vanished. "Really? I thought maybe you wouldn't like that because it's original and most girls like it. But then again, you aren't most girls." I said looking down at my feet.

**Arielle's POV**

Why did I make him so sad? I swear he is so vulnerable.

"It's okay." I assured him "Come on in. We can watch that DVD and eat McDonalds."

Then to my relief, his hopes were right back up.

During the movie, I snuggled against him. It was romantic, and the thought of even _being_ in his arms made me melt.

**Joel's POV**

Things were going back to normal, although I did sense some intensity with Arielle.

At the part where they kissed, I looked down at Arielle.

She was just so close, I could kiss her right there.

**Arielle's POV**

I noticed the couple kissing. Aww, if only Joel and I could do that.

I looked up only to see Joel's face a centimeter close. If I tilted my head up, we would instantly kiss.

I was captivated by his purple eyes. I instantly thought of purple daisies.

I leaned in by a millimeter. Him, noticing what I wanted oh so desperately leaned in two millimeters.

And like that, we kissed.

**Yay! Kiss! Haha, I liked this episode, how about you? Say it in reviews? I don't think I'm doing the review for a review thing anymore. 1) nobody reviews, 2) if anyone did I wouldn't know, 3) and by that I mean they should write that they wanted a review for a review. Next one coming up soon, mmwah(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going to try something new. Starting out as the enemy's point of view, boy is she evil. :O Gasp! Haha. Well, enjoy(:**

**Danielle's POV**

I saw them kissing.

Romantic, but disgusting. I actually like Joel and I can't help but be attracted to him.

Those purple eyes, and freckles that fill up the space on his face. Oh I wish stupid Arielle wasn't his, just mine.

I know she knows my secret now. But I don't care, no one will believe her. No one ever believes the quiet little girl. My also popular friends, will surely back me up anyway.

Well, what happens if I threaten to tell the whole world that she's a vampire. Sure I'll sound crazy, but I've always been a good liar.

And the best at compulsion.

**Arielle's POV**

I came home with a whacky grin on my face.

"Grinning from ear to ear, I see." Patrisha exclaimed.

"Not telling you anything." I said fake zipping my lips and throwing out the key which has been used numerous times by many elementary students. "You're not my therapist. And I'm not going to pay you sessions." I grinned even wider.

She laughed. "Oh you're growing up so fast."

"Fast? I've been on this planet longer than most adults that are STILL alive."

"True, true. But in terms of not being a vampire. You _are_ suppose to be 15, right? And you age one year every century. "

"No, or I'd be 16."

"You_ are_ 16."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, you're 15 for now because next year you'll actually be 16. It'll be like that until we find another place and start a whole new life as business booms. Tada!"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Patrisha. Thinking about her patients, yet her patients don't find her annoying or nosey.

**Whoa! It's so early in the morning! I just realized that. 4am, and still awake. Should get some sleep. Nighty-night –er morning? Hmmm…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Watching nick at night, though it's only 9pm. ALMOST SCHOOL! :( I don't get to write much. I'll do my best, but don't expect as much as there would be. I'll try to get as much done on the weekends so I can upload a little a week for each story. Enjoy(:**

**Joel's POV**

I was excited that we shared a first kiss, but not overly excited, which excited me.

I should walk to Arielle's house. We can go to the park or something. It'd be a fantastic sight, seeing her on the swings, us entwining our hands, etc. I'm so cheesy, but blame me for being romantic.

I was beginning to think that I should just ignore Danielle for the rest of my life, but then I bumped into her. Great.

"Watch it, idio- Oh hi Joel!" She grasped onto my arm.

I shook her off. "Hey." I muttered. But she just grabbed onto my other arm.

I rolled my eyes and to her disappointment, I shook her off again. "I'm trying to go somewhere, somewhere that doesn't involve you being there." I muttered the last part.

I groaned, but only in my head so she wouldn't notice. I can't help but be nice, even if I dislike them. I continued walking and she followed.

"Well where you going? We can go together! Like maybe to the movies, park, _your house._"

I paused. I began to think about Arielle's plump lips, that perfect size to mine. I looked at her like she was a crazy woman, but then I gasped.

She had a tiny bit of anger in her eyes and a whole lot of jealousy.

"Um, I'm going to the –uh uh…hospital, yes hospital! I need a monthly check-up because I might, um have cancer! Yeah, cancer." Usually I was able to lie to her, but after a shock, it didn't seem to great.

"Okay! I'll just tell everyone at the school that you have cancer." She narrowed her eyes "Eve Arielle." And she started running away happily.

I grabbed her arm. "No, no, no, no!" She looked at me with an expression, the one where little 2nd Graders say "Na na na na na! I won! You lost! Na na na na na!"

"I lied, I'm going over to Arielle's house."

Oh if you saw the eyes, you'd see the smoke out of her ears too not to mention the devil horns implanted into her when she was born.

I looked both ways before crossing the road.

"Well, I have to go. You have a nice friend there. Better check her teeth, I heard she has an infection. Your _doctor_ could fix it."

I turned around. "Um, those are for dentists-."

And like that, she disappeared.

**I can't wait for this. I'll start the Degrassi fanfiction after I get some more visitors on my other story which has been completed, The Struggle. Feel free to read it, and yes I gave it a happy ending even though it seems so depressing. Well, I think this story is going to go on till Chapter 20. End it on a even number, that's what I've been told millions of times…but maybe I won't follow that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, today's the first day of school. Yippee I'm so excited/sarcasm. It's starting out as the enemy's point of view again, sorry I couldn't help myself and if you didn't read this…you wouldn't get a plot on Arielle's POV.**

**Danielle's POV**

I was going to threaten Arielle to give me Joel back with her secret. Well, he never was mine in the first place, but I like him and he will be mine.

I looked at the clock. 12:22am. Arielle should be asleep by now. I'll contact her with my spiritual powers. Now the spellbook.

I read the spell, I practiced the spell, and I memorized the spell. Now, I have to _do_ the spell.

_One must cherish a dream._

_Every dream has a purpose._

_To enter a dream is to invade one's privacy._

_I, Danielle Shakur, promise to enter this dream with a purpose._

Now I have to think about Arielle. I thought and thought and though and poof! I was in her head. It was a lovely place. Her emotions, I thought, sicken me…because they were about Joel.

To then, I realized she loves Joel.

Then I saw a pale white figure in the distance. It was Arielle.

She walked to me. The look on her face…was just so innocent. Then, her eyes was soon filled with wonder and questioning. Innocence to curiosity.

I smirked.

**Arielle's POV**

I felt so calm and serene. Nothing was going to ruin the moment after the romantic date Joel and I shared. I wasn't going to let Danielle ruin it, but that smirk on her face make me flinch.

I sighed. "Hi Danielle. What do you need?"

"Hello. I'm a dentist and I was just wondering if I can see your teeth."

What an unusual greeting. And then I remembered Joel. He was examining my teeth, but I quickly shut my mouth. Why do I want him knowing I'm a vampire?

"Um, -uh no thanks." Then my calm and serene feeling was gone. I was all serious. "What do you want Danielle?"

"You" she pointed at me "are going to give me" she pointed at herself "Joel."

I looked at her like she was a crazy woman. "Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh the dirty little secrets. You have one, I assume."

I flinched. She knew. "So you're threatening to tell the whole world I'm a vampire if I don't give you Joel?" Then I realized I could make her plan back fire since she _was_ a witch.

I started laughing like a maniac.

She looked at me flabbergasted by my reation.

"Oh what's so funny?"

I was giggling between words. "You're a witch. I can blackmail you right back!"

"Oh, but no." My giggling vanished.

"What do you mean?"

And her smirk appeared again. "I have friends, who's going to believe you?"

She was right, I didn't think I needed friends…but now I really did.

"Wait, so Judy and Sam are witches." I realized.

"Yes. My best friends would support me, and it's true…you're a vampire. I mean it's as true as me being a witch, but we all know it's your word against mine."

Then, I woke up.

**I have to go to school. Ugh. But I uploaded this so you guys can enjoy it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woke up late. I thought I slept in by an hour. Then when I got to school with 1 minutes till I'm late, I realized it was Wednesday. Sooo…SCHOOL STARTS AN HOUR LATER THAN THE OTH DAYS! Ugh, so I was early like 45 minutes since it takes 15 minutes to drive to school. Well enough about me, now about Arielle and Joel. (I was thinking…maybe we should do a Romeo and Juliet type of thing? Or would you guys prefer a happier ending? Write in reviews.)**

**Joel's POV**

I came to realize I don't love Arielle.

I'm _in _love with her.

Everything seems so perfect right now. My grades were improving. Instead of normal C's and B's I now got B's and A's. Big improvement! Well, sort of.

I wonder what Arielle's doing. Should I go over? Or would I be smothering her?

**Arielle's POV**

What a weird dream. It seemed so.._real_. Was it? Better ask a therapist.

"Hey Patrisha."

"What, baby sister?"

I rolled my eyes. I hated being called a baby. "I had this dream, and Danielle was in it. She threatened to tell the whole world about me being a vampire if I didn't give Joel up." I bit my lip.

She got all wide eyed. "She is a witch right? "

"Um, yeah. She's a witch…she even said. Wait does this mean I'm just worried about someone like Danielle stealing Joel? Because I know some dreams mean something."

"No, this isn't any dream. It's a nightmare."

**Joel's POV**

Does Arielle love me too?

Nah, she must be in love with me. Whenever I see those big blue eyes, I know she's in love with me too. And that will never change, I think.

**Arielle's POV**

I stared at her in confusion.

"Well, did I mention witches have spells that allows them to go into dreams?" She bit her lip.

My mouth dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. You're in deep danger. And this Danielle kid means business. Witches don't use their power for nothing."

I took a breath. If Joel has to find out, he has to find out the right way.

"I have to tell him."

**Oh I think I should get more reviews. Even one letter is fine, but then I won't understand you well. Also you can suggest stories for me to read. Perhaps yours?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoa! Already the third day of school and I'm a total reject! Well, I'm exaggerating. I'm not a **_**total**_** reject, I just don't have friends. I talk to people, but I wouldn't consider them "friends". Oh how I wish to be at my old school.**

**Joel's POV**

I shouldn't smother her and stuff. I mean, I love her…but she needs time. I began to think about Ariel, my first love. Arielle, however, was the first person I fell _in_ love with.

I think it's time for Arielle to know that I still loved Ariel. Well, sort of. I still miss Ariel, but I've got to get over her and Arielle has helped me with that.

I looked at the personalized keychain Ariel gave me. I sighed, and threw it in the trash.

**Arielle's POV**

I started running to Joel's house, not caring if people saw me. I arrived at Joel's and he let me in.

"Look I have something to tell you." I said.

"Me too." He said confidently.

Deciding that I really didn't want to break the news first, I said "You first."

Joel looked wide eyed. Great, just what I wanted. "Um, okay. Well, you're not my first love. I was interested in you because of your name, Arielle. You reminded me of my first love, Ariel. I've sort of gotten over her but I still deeply miss her. Maybe that's love, but I'm not sure. Look, the point is I'm in love with you."

My expression must have been emotionless. To break the awkward moment we created, I kiss his cheek.

"That's awesome! I'm in love with you too. I'm glad you love me…but that might change." I said thinking about what I was going to tell him.

"Huh?" his purple eyes looking at me in confusion.

"Oh well the thing is…um." I started.

"Yes?"

"Uh I'm a vampire."

**Short? Yes. Boring? No. 'Nuff said. Hopefully I get some friends. Review my lucky charms.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Homework, oh why homework? I like it, sort of, but it gets annoying sometimes. :( Oh the irony. That's my favorite quote at the moment. School's better. I've gotten use to the loneliness, but I made a friend in French. Go me! **

**Joel's POV**

What? Did Arielle just say she's a vampire?

"What? Did you just say-"

Arielle nodded.

"But, no. No. Vampire's don't even exist."

"Yeah they do." Arielle confirmed. "I _am_ a vampire."

"No. This is _not_ Twilight." I shouted the last few words.

She looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"NO. THAT'S NOT TRUE. I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT I AM BELLA AND YOU ARE EDWARD."

**Arielle's POV**

I snorted. "We don't sparkle."

I could see the smoke coming out of his ears. "WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND THEN YOU JOKE AROUND?" He shook me shoulders. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARIELLE?"

I was shocked. I knew he'd be devastated, but I didn't think he would be angry. Maybe for me not telling him, but he was angry. And I mean boiling.

His purple eyes seemed to glow with a hint of red.

Only then when his grasp loosened did I notice that I was crying.

**Joel and his anger management issues. Oh this is getting dramatic. I think it's going to be more than 20 chapters. 25? Probably. Well next one uploading soon. Then I can finish this and write some more stories. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Strange, I'm still not tired. Just yawning. It's no biggie. Wearing my gym clothes to sleep, only because I'm too tired to look for something pajama like. Then again, my gym clothes COULD be used as pajamas too. They look like them. Have you ever slept in your gym clothes before?**

**Joel's POV**

Warm tears dripped down her cheeks. I loosed my grip until m hands were completely off her shoulders. My anger turned into frustration, and then into anger at myself for making the love of my life cry. It doesn't matter who she was or _what_ she was.

I love her, and nothing can change that. I mentally snorted.

It took me until making Arielle cry for me to notice that.

Her head naturally fell upon my chest as I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry." I wihispered. "I'm sorry."

**Arielle's POV**

We completely had an sob fest. I hated to cry, but at least Joel got the message. That the words he said hurt me, scared me permanently.

I looked up at Joel and knew that we would make it together. I knew that we would be together for eternity. Well, I was going to live for eternity, but was he?

"Joel?"

"Yes?" he said while rubbing my back.

"What am I going to do when you die?"

His hand stopped aruptly, and then started to rub my back again. "I-" He interupted himself for some thinking.

I waited patiently, until I heard those two words leave his mouth.

"Turn me."

**Okay! So this is turning out to be like a Bella and Edward type of thingy except no one said it was going to end like it. What do you expect? I **_**am**_** a Twilight fan, just not a complete obsessive fan like I was when I started reading the saga. Well, next one coming up soon. I'll try to end it as soon as possible because 17 chapters is already a lot. But I don't want it to sound rushed, so be patient with me people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm starting to update more frequently. I think I'm going to make chapters longer instead of 300 or so words. That way this story doesn't have to be so many chapters long. Hooray!**

**Joel's POV**

I love Arielle and she loves me, so if she turns me into a vampire, we can be together forever. I was as happy as ever thinking my plan would work till I saw Arielle's facial expression.

She was shocked, miles away from being happy. Then she became frustrated.

"It's not that simple." She said.

"Uh, yeah it is." I said with a "duh" look on my face. "Just bite me and the venom will go through my body. Sure it'll hurt or whatever but I'll be a vampire in no time!" I ended enthusiastically.

"This isn't Twilight. It never will be. We don't have any vampire venom to turn vampires." She said sternly.

I scoffed. "There must have been some way you became a vampire. I'll do it; I'll become a vampire."

"But it's not easy." Her face hardened. I tried to ignore it.

"You just don't want me hurt. Like Edward with Bel-" I was interrupted.

"THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT!" She screamed. "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! CAN'T YOU PROCESS MY WORDS? IT'S. NOT. THAT. SIMPLE!"

**Arielle's POV**

My blood boiled with rage. Does he not understand that this is _not _Twilight nor will it ever be? It's not simple, and it never will be.

He silenced. "Then what? How am I suppose to be with the one I love forever if the one I love won't let me?"

I calmed. "I can't turn you." I whispered.

"What?" He questioned.

I spoke up. "I can't turn you."

"Well, why?" His face turned quizzical and I felt the need to tell him everything.

"I can't turn you because." I gulped. "I don't have the power. I'm not promoted."

He wasn't talking, so I continued.

"Special humans are chosen to become vampires. This decision is made by the vampire council in Yteria. Yteria is an island no human as yet discovered for that is why the vampire council decided to take the land. Once in a while humans think they've discovered Yteria. That is until Ian, the guardian, kills them. He vows never to let any human in knowledge of Yteria to escape alive. That vow was broken." I took a breath. "By me."

I took a glance at Joel whose eyes widened to its full extent. His mouth dropped to the ground and through the center of the Earth. Before he could ask me how, I began answering.

"I made it out alive. The vampire council took away my sister, Patrisha and threatened to kill her. Little did they know that she was chosen to become a vampire during birth. I didn't go back, because I didn't believe they had Patrisha. I went home to discover that a tape was left for me which I played. It showed Patrisha's death. She was sucked dry; no more blood. As you can imagine, I wanted to rip their souls out. I left for the island and arrived with a golden stake. It was the best of the best way to kill a vampire. I ran up to Ian, who I recognized was the killer, and stabbed him in the heart which surprised him. Actually, it surprised me."

"Wait so you killed Ian?" He looked terrified.

I nodded. "He died and my sister appeared. She was different. I didn't feel the happy protective sister vibe from her. It felt dark, sinister, and uncanny. I backed away. 'Who are you, and what did you do to Patrisha?' I said. She told me that she was Patrisha, except that was her second life. I didn't believe her at first because of the tape of her death. But then, the sisterly vibe came back. I realized she was a vampire."

"So how did you turn?"

"I was getting to that part." I rolled my eyes but soon regretted it when a hint of hurt was expressed on his face.

"They knew what I was capable of doing and that I had the power, control; I could blackmail them into my doings. I wanted Patrisha as a human. I remember them stating the exact words, 'I'm afraid that's not possible. Once turned, forever immortal.' Immortal ringed in my head. Patrisha was going to live forever. The vampire council gave me a choice." I thought for a moment refreshing the becoming of my second life. "Well, they didn't exactly give me a choice. They said I had to turn immortal for they needed someone with such ability and leadership. Also, I'd be the next Ian. Too bad I'm not 18." I gave a huffled laugh. " You age once every century if you're a vampire. I'm 1,627 years old. Therefore, I'm 16."

"But you –you're 15. You said 15. I –I remember." Joel stuttered.

"I'm supposingly 15 because we're only sophomores and I need to be the correct age. I turn 1,628 February 23rd."

"B –but that's only in a f –few days." Joel pointed out.

"I guess so." I shrugged. "I don't keep track. After 1,627 birthdays, it's not so exciting anymore. Anyway, I was turned by drinking this lavender scented thing. It tasted good but it didn't feel good. Then, I realized they just poisoned me. So I collapsed and woke up as a vampire in a few hours."

**Joel's POV**

"You're joking, right? This is all a joke. Y –yeah, this is a joke and it's so funny! HA! HA! Right? It's a joke." I shook her shoulders. "RIGHT?"

She stayed calm. "No. I'm a vampire. This is not made up."

I had to believe her. I had to trust her. Trust is the ultimate thing for a good relationship besides love anyways.

"Okay." I began as the doorbell rang. "What now?" I muttered.

Before I had the chance to stand up, the door hinges broke.

**Arielle's POV**

Alarmed, I stood up and walked slowly towards the door which was broken down. Joel stood beside me, holding my hand, supporting me with every ounce of his soul.

My eyes widened.

Danielle was there.

Along with the SWAT team.

**Wow! Maybe the longest I've ever written? Possibly? Maybe? I don't know. Oh and the people of this story which are my friends broke up. :( That's not good. They made a nice couple. And I sort of lost inspiration for this story. BUT. Yes, I said BUT lol, I feel inspired because of the reviews I've been getting. Review! I hope people review on this one. It was completely intense. Agreed? Yeaahh. I hate my new school. I wish I could go back to my old one. Oh and did I mention I hate my new school?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Trying to end this quickly, but I don't want it sounding rushed. I hate my new school. I think I'm going to say that everytime I write a new chapter. I'm trying to end this around chapter 20 like maybe it'll finish at chapter 23 or something. But I don't want it to sound like it's rushed. I usually like algebra, but I don't like it in my new school. The tests are too long and there's so little time. Oh, did I mention I hate my new school?**

**Joel's POV**

What the hell is the SWAT team doing here?

"You're going to have to pay for that!" I yelled after they broke into my house.

"This is so illegal. You know, breaking into my house! Get the hell out of my house!"

I squeezed Arielle's hand. In exchange, she held onto my arm tighter.

Then I saw Danielle smirking. What is she doing now?

"Hey Danielle! If this is what you call a game, I'm still suing you!"

She laughed. "Oh but Joel, you do know what Arielle is right?"

I tried to act dumb. "What do you mean? Just shut up and take your little friends with you."

Her smirk got wider. "Oh maybe that Arielle's a vampire and you're a human. Oh and the fact that that's the reason I'm here."

I tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell Danielle knew what I was thinking.

Then Danielle's eyes drifted towards my hands.

She glared. "You knew. She told you sometime and you're OKAY with it?" She yelled.

"Yes. Because I love her."

Danielle looked..well what's the right word? Angry? Sad? Disappointed? Shocked? Disgusted? Oh yes, a combo of all.

**Danielle's POV**

What does he mean he still likes her? She's practically a weapon! Sharp teeth and nails…she's a predator. This is predator and prey.

The predator and prey _never_ fall in love with each other, _never_.

Oh well, luckily the SWAT team is here to take her away.

**Arielle's POV**

They can't be doing this! It's not right.

A muscled man grabbed my arm. "We'll have to take you in for testing."

I pulled away and he was alarmed by my strength.

"We got a code red here. A weapon of unknown mythical species may not be so mythical anymore."

"I'm not dangerous. Wow you humans are idiots. Always assuming things. Are you gonna kill me? Murder me, eh?"

"No, we're going to test you."

"Invasion of privacy, much?" I scoffed. "Same with the animals. You humans take advantage of what the world has given you and abuse it."

Before he could say a word, Joel knocked him out. He took the gun and we ran. Danielle followed us. I'm not sure what she did, but I did feel myself come off of the ground.

"Don't leave, Arielle! You shall pay for what you did to me." And she threw me against the glass knomes.

I groaned at the sharp pain.

"Too much for you to handle?" Danielle mocked. "You're a vampire, right?"

I nodded slightly. "Those are myths, we can get hurt too."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and made me float once again.

Joel stared wide-eyed. "What the-?"

I mouthed to him, help just as Danielle through me into the pool.

I got up but she pushed me down farther. Oh shit, she's trying to drown me.

I felt the weight above my shoulders.

"Danielle, stop it!" I heard Joel yell through the muffled waves.

It was blurry but that's what you get for being a vampire, sharp senses.

"No! She took you away from me. One simple hello and you all have bonded. I tried, Joel. I tried to get you to like me, yet you still chose her over me."

"This is fate, Danielle. It was meant to be this way. You have to find your soulmate. And no, your soulmate is NOT me. Understand? It never will be."

Suddenly the weight was lifted off my shoulder.

Danielle had freed me, but why? I rose up and got out of the water.

"What? Why? Danielle?" I froze.

Danielle had a stake, a golden one. This meant immediate death.

Well I wasn't scared of her. It was just the 15 other SWAT team members also carrying a golden stake. Joel jumped in front of me. "Stop it! She's not dangerous. She'll hurt you if you continue to threaten her. That's what all animals do. She has to come to her defenses."

I ran as fast as I could while they plunged golden stakes into me. I was hit and fell.

Luckily, it hit only my leg. I rubbed it off and continued running with an occasional limp.

I ran and ran till another hit my arm. The burning sensation filled my legs up to my arm. Joel had already started shooting the gun he stole.

Everything was slow motion. Isn't this what usually happens before deaths?

**Joel's POV**

Oh crap. Crap. Crap! Stupid Danielle and her jealousy. Who knew she'd take it to the extreme. I glanced over at Arielle while a bullet hit my leg. I looked up to see Danielle with the gun.

"This isn't you, Danielle. I thought you liked me."

"I did, but you broke my heart."

Then I fully understood it. "Revenge." I mumbled.

"What?" she seemed quizzical.

"You want to make me heartbroken, or Arielle I guess. You want her to go through the same pain you had."

Then, she shot the last bullet at me. It was slow, but it was getting closer and closer…

To my heart.

**Maybe the next one is the last one. Who knows? It's 1:15 am but I'm semi-tired. I'M MAD HUNGRY THOUGH! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, it's short. I know I'd promise to make it longer but can this be one tiny exception? I hate how I don't have wi-fi for a week! It's living hell! I can't live without wi-fi. This is so sad. :( So now I'm at McDonalds using the wi-fi. Ahh the wonders of fast food retaurants.**

**Arielle's POV**

I saw the bullet coming. IT was going to hit Joel's heart.

This was fatality. It was going to kill him.

"Stupid bullet." I muttered.

**Joel's POV**

I heard Arielle mutter "Stupid bullet." Right as I closed my eyes for the impact.

Then something –or someone pushed me down. I fell thinking that was the impact.

But the thing is, I didn't feel it. Was I dead already?

Then I opened my eyes. I wasn't dead, but Danielle looked terrified.

I looked at the blood at my hands. Then I looked at Arielle's body. It had hit her heart.

I looked at her. "You can't die. Wood can hurt you, not metal!" I yelled frantically.

Danielle spoke up. "Well, it's a wooden bullet, you know, in case we needed it."

"What?" I yelled.

"The bullet could kill humans and vampires so why not?" she murmured.

"Huh?" What was this bitch saying?

"The bullet could kill humans as well as vampires, so why not use it?" she mumbled louder.

I heard her, and I was going to kill her. I took the gun I was already using. It was right beside me scattered with Arielle's blood.

I took at gun and shot her. The SWAT team became alarmed and almost shot me.

Arielle stood up once again to cover me as the bullets hit her repeatedly.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. She had been hit by bullets, although they were metal or silver or whatever!

Danielle squirmed around like a fish on land. Then she became still.

She had died.

And Arielle was close to it.

**Short short short! Next one shall be long long long! But not as long as the previous one, obviously. The previous one is about the explanation of how the vampire world worked. And that's always the longest. Review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so this wasn't THAT much longer. Only by 50 words or so, but still! MY computer said it was 250 or something and I guess I looked it over. Ahh well. Enjoy peeps. Sorry for such a long time of nothing! I didn't have wi-fi and now I'm finally in a wi-fi hotspot! YAY!**

**Joel's POV**

Arielle stared at me. "H-" She was interrupted by a cough full of blood. "Hi, love."

I looked at her.

I embraced her and kissed her as her skin hardened.

"What's up with your skin? Are you going to turn into stone?" I laughed a little. I know it shouldn't but the thought of her turning into stone was pathetic.

"Oh I'm turning silver. The only one who can cure me is the one who killed me." She glanced at Danielle's lifeless body. "And we know that's pretty impossible now." She coughed up more blood.

"It's my fault. I killed Danielle, and it was me who caused you not to be cured." I started crying. "Wait, is there another?"

Arielle smiled softly. "Sort of. I can die and live again, but that is decided upon the council. I might make it if we fly over there right now."

My spirits brightened up. "I think we can make it, no!" I shook my head. "I _know_ we can make it." I stared into her beautiful ocean blue eyes as she stared into mine. Our lips collided softly and I carried her bridal style.

**Arielle's POV**

"Where should we go now?" He asked.

"To my house." I coughed. "Jet. Private one. From Sister." I took deep breathes for oxygen.

"They're going to keep you, right? You're supposed to be the next what's his name anyway."

"I don't want to go be the guardian. Guardians are violent, cruel, vampires. I will not become one let alone take an innocent person's life. And plus, I'll have to deal with Matt and Tony."

"Who are they?" Joel's face became quizzical.

I took a deep breath and prayed Joel's wouldn't get mad and freak out over this.

Karly and Kayla were suppose to fight to see who will marry Ian, the past guardian. Since he's gone, the same rule applies for me." I sighed. "Except , instead of with Karly and Kayla…it's with Matt and Tony."

I held my breath waiting for Joel's response.

"Do you still want to live?" he asked calmly.

"Only if I'm with you" I answered immediately.

"Do you think that's possible? Does the council go for sob stories?"

I gave a hearty laugh. "Oh I wish. Marrisa, another guardian who wanted to be with a human, was vetoed from the council. This made her a human again but she was killed since no humans were suppose to know about Yteria."

Joel fell silent.

"So." I said hoping he'd continue.

"So." He repeated hope _I'd_ continue.

"Well." I gulped. "Life?" I gulped once more waiting to hear his reply.

"Death."

I stiffened. "R -really?" I spat out. "You –uh think I should d –die?"

"No." Joel turned to look at me.

"But I think I should."

**We moved into our new home which is why we don't have wi-fi. Now I'm at a wi-fi hotspot area, being an impatient cheepo. Woop:P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I forgot about fanfiction for a while because of my school drama! I'm so selfish. So sorry): I'm not even 13 and I have drama. Guess I can't call it teenage drama, huh? Well, I don't wanna be a teenager. WHATEVER! **

**Joel's POV**

I love Arielle too much to live on without her. Knowing we could still be together, I would die for her. So if she and I died, we'd be up in the heavens lovely dovely together.

Arielle sighed again, but that didn't mean it was a good sign.

"It's too complicated."

"Bu-" I stopped. No use in arguing. Last time we did was when Arielle told me she was a vampire. It, too, it complicated. I didn't need this stress.

And neither did she.

"Explain." I gestured her on with my hand but stopped halfway to see Arielle's fingers already silver like.

"Well, vampires are deemed to hell because we have no souls, or at least that is what we've been told. You can't possibly go to hell and because of me. Anyway, if you die you'll be in heaven. I'll die and my soul will go to hell. This is one theory."

I glanced at Joel. He was breathing deep breathes. I could tell he was trying to calm down.

"And uh, the next is we reincarnate. And we reincarnate into two different people or th- things." I stuttered. "It's possible we might remember, but there's a slim chance." I sighed at my silver fingertips.

"Then we shall reincarnate."

My mouth dropped.

He calmly replied to my shock. "We're going to get it right, our relationship. Otherwise, how else would we have reincarnated in the first place?"

I gulped.

He hurried along since my fingers were silver now. "We can perfect our relationship. We have a chance. Hell and heaven don't matter. It's a place for those who have completed their live. We can ruin it." Now _he_ gulped.

"Or we can perfect it."

**Well I'm bored. I started it like a few weeks ago (which proves how much drama our life consumes in time) and I just finished it in 5 minutes. The next one or the one after that will be the last. We don't want this story too long. Or it'd be a drag drag drag. AKA Boring boring boring. Check out my new tumblr! . There's only one post because I'm new. ENJOY(:**


End file.
